The Future As She Saw It
by Martian Goddess
Summary: Lucy Weasley and Jeremy Thomas had been best friends since they were 11. So what happens when she wakes up from a blow to the head to find she's forgotten three years of her life? Well, first, she finds out that they're married now, with a little son. Promise it's not as cliché as it sounds. Oneshot.


The Future As She Saw It

Lucy Weasley was the youngest daughter of Percy Weasley, and his little princess. So, when he found out that she made a new best friend, that wasn't a family member, on her first train ride to Hogwarts, he was ecstatic. Or, at least as ecstatic as the still fairly stodgy man could get. And when he found out that said best friend was a _boy_, well, he was equally as upset. After all, _his_ Lucy was too young for boys.

But that is the benefits of boarding school: he couldn't do anything about who she hung out with at school. And there really was no need to worry. Because Lucy's best friend was Jeremy Thomas, son of Dean and Parvati Thomas. And when your aunt teaches Transfiguration at your school, you can't really get into much trouble.

As the years progressed, Percy met Jeremy and found out he really wasn't that bad of a kid. He also found out that Jer wasn't the one he needed to worry about. After all, Lucy dated almost every boy in her year by the time she graduated from Hogwarts. Except Jeremy. And never anything serious.

While some friendships do not survive the transition from school to the real world, Luce and Jer's not only survived, but thrived, as they moved out into the world. Lucy went on to become a Healer and Jeremy went into the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He had, after all, been Quidditch captain his seventh year and was all for fair play.

Time marched along and their friendship stayed strong. Five years had gone by and they were still in the position they had been in upon graduating from Hogwarts: best friends forever, nothing more. And _that_ was exactly the problem. Because they both wanted more. They just thought the other one didn't. And neither was willing to risk ruining their friendship by taking a chance.

Until one day, when Lucy fell and hit her head.

* * *

Upon waking up, Lucy was unsurprised to see Jeremy leaning over her, checking to make sure she was okay. She was however, surprised to see the little boy standing off to the side.

"Jer, who's that?" she asked, pointing to the boy.

Jeremy suddenly looked very scared. "Luce? Are you feeling okay?"

"Well, my head hurts a little, but that's to expect since I fell. Otherwise, I feel fine. Why do you look so scared Jer?"

"Lucy," he said slowly, as though trying to keep from startling her. "That boy is Andrew. Our son. He's fifteen months old."

Now, Lucy was scared too. "No. That can't be. We've never, I mean, I would remember being pregnant. I would remember having a child."

"Lucy, what do you think the date is today?"

"That's easy, it's August 14, 2027."

"Lucy. It's November 4, 2030. We just went to Rose's 25th birthday party yesterday."

"No. That can't be. How could I just forget three years of my life?" Lucy was starting to panic.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. We'll just take you down to St. Mungo's and get you sorted out. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by the end of the day. Just wait here a moment and I'll take Andy over to your parents' house. Then we can go."

* * *

"What's the news, Rupert?" Rupert had been in her healer training class, so at least she remembered him.

"We can't find anything wrong with you. At least, nothing to explain the memory loss. I'm sorry Lucy. All we can suggest is that you go home, get a good night's rest and try to get back in your normal daily habit. Have Jeremy help you; hopefully doing so will spark some memories into returning."

* * *

Upon stepping out of the fireplace in their home, Lucy plopped down on the couch and began to stare, glassy eyed, at the family pictures on the mantle. After some thought, she decided what she needed to ask Jeremy first. He had been waiting patiently for her to speak and so when she said his name, he was quick to respond, "Yes?"

"How did we happen? I mean, how did us as best friends turn into us as a couple? I never thought you saw me as that."

He smiled gently. "I always saw you like that. Ever since you turned into a girl the summer between our third and fourth year. I was just too worried about losing you to ever try to make our relationship anything more than it was. But then, Christmas three years ago, at the Burrow, your Uncle George let loose some magic mistletoe in the house. We got stuck underneath some, and so we had to kiss. Except, rather than it being the rather chaste kiss we both planned… well, once we were actually kissing, we both forgot about that and went all in, until your sister yelled at us to get a room. Once we pulled apart, we both said at the same time, "we need to talk". And so we did. It took a few days before we had a chance, but once we sat down to talk, we both realized that the other felt the exact same way, and we decided we needed to give us, as a couple, a chance. And the rest is history."

"And our son? Andrew?"

"He was born August 24, 2029. We found out you were pregnant at Christmas, two years ago. Your mum and grandmum were, ecstatic, to put it mildly."

"Hm. I bet they were. Would you mind if I just went to bed now?"

"No, of course not, I'll show you where our room is. And then I'll go pick up Andy from your parents and explain to them what happened so that you won't have random family members dropping in, not knowing and asking awkward questions."

"Like you can really stop my family from asking awkward questions. But the effort is appreciated."

* * *

Lucy woke the next morning to find herself in bed with Jeremy spooned against her back and Andrew snuggled into her stomach. She sighed in contentment. Her two boys. It felt so right.

She bolted upright as she remembered the events of yesterday. They weren't really her two boys. Except, they were. And this position, it felt so right, so _normal_. Maybe, just maybe, her body remembered what was normal, even if her mind couldn't remember _why_ it's normal. Maybe, that means her memories are still there, just buried.

* * *

Over the next week, Lucy got back into her regular routine. Or at least, what Jeremy told her was her regular routine. And it must have been, because it felt familiar to her. It felt right. But that really shouldn't have surprised her. After all, she had fancied Jer since their fourth year.

As she fell asleep one night, a week after the accident, she snuggled closer to Jeremy, all her thoughts on how _right_ this felt. How perfect her life was.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy was shaken awake by Jeremy. She opened her eyes to find a very worried Jeremy looking down at her.

"Luce! Thank Merlin! That's quite a nasty bump you've got on the back of your head. Are you alright?"

How in Merlin's name did she end up in this position again? "Err… I think so. What's the date today Jer?"

"August 14, 2027. You've only been out for a couple of hours Luce. Why? Did it seem like longer?"

Now Lucy was just confused. But she wasn't about to tell Jeremy what she had seen. So she just said, "Yeah, just a little disoriented."

* * *

Upon further thought, Lucy began to realize that, while divination had not been her best subject in school, it was a possibility that she had seen a vision of a possible future. The only problem now, was that she had grown accustomed to that future. And she wanted it. Badly. But if she and Jeremy remained in their current stalemate as only best friends, that Christmas kiss may never happen; that future, may never happen. And that was no longer acceptable.

* * *

And so Lucy made her move.

After ensuring that she had all the necessary ingredients to make her grandmum's steak and kidney pie, she invited Jeremy over for dinner. After all, they had meals together all the time.

What she didn't know was that Jeremy had noticed something different about her since she had hit her head. In the week since, he had noticed that many times, she would space out and he would be unable to get her attention. Or he would catch her staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He was beginning to worry that something might be wrong. And he wasn't about to lose his best friend over it.

And so, after they had settled on her couch with a butterbeer for each of them, he cut right to the chase. "Lucy, what's wrong? You've seemed, off, lately."

Lucy began to explain. "When I was, unconscious, I had a dream… except I thought it was real… The point is, I realized that, that dream is what I want for my life… and if things continue the way they are right now, that future will never come to pass."

Jeremy was thoughtful. "So, what do you want to do about it?"

"This." Lucy leaned towards him, pausing for a moment before kissing him gently. After a moment, she pulled back, worried, because he hadn't kissed her back.

Being best friends for so long made it easy for Jeremy to realize what she was thinking. This time, _he_ leaned forward, pulling her towards him. He kissed her, gently at first, before deepening it when she started kissing him back. He pulled back after a bit, a huge grin spreading across his face.

Lucy smiled in return.

Jeremy was the first to speak. "So. Can I safely assume that you want us to be more than friends?"

Her smile only grew bigger. "Yes. Can I assume the same?"

"Most definitely."

At that, her smile turned seductive. "Hmm. Then, I think, I would really like to kiss you again."

He said, "I think I can accommodate your wishes," before leaning in to kiss her again.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: So? What'd you think? Reviews are very much appreciated. For now, this will remain a oneshot, but if enough people express interest in a continuation, I may consider making it a chaptered fic once I have finished some of my other on-going stories. And if you're too lazy/busy/whatever to review, you can always just follow it to let me know you want me to continue :)**


End file.
